This invention relates generally to sailboards and more particularly to apparatus for hoisting the rig of the sailboard before getting underway.
In order to start a sailboard when wind conditions or the sailor's lack of skill prevent using the wind to lift sail or sailor out of the water, the sailor must stand on the sailboard and hoist the mast, boom, and sail (collectively known as the "rig") out of the water and into sailing position. The hoisting is normally accomplished with an "uphaul" attached to the mast end of the wishbone boom. The uphaul is a braided or knotted grip line that hangs between the boomhead and sailboard deck, frequently secured at its free end with an elastic tether cord. Hoisting force on the uphaul can exceed 200 pounds with large sails, even in a moderate breeze, because wind forces on the sail and sailboard cause the sail to lie flat just below the water surface. To start a hoist under these conditions, the sailor must first apply significant force to dump water out of the sail. The required force then increases as the wind drags the clew of the sail through the water. This can be a serious problem with large sail rigs when a sailor is off shore and winds suddenly increase.
Because of rig and sailboard geometry, uphaul tension has to be transmitted with back muscles and is subject to twisting from wave motion and sail instability in high wind. Leaning back to use legs more effectively, reduces uphaul lever arm and, consequently, increases the required uphaul tension. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,411 issued to Marker on Feb. 12, 1985 the rig hoisting problem is addressed with a boom extension that pivots in the plane of the sail from a stowage position against the mast above the boomhead. An uphaul attached to the end of the boom extension twists the sail into a vertical position in the water and then provides leverage to hoist the sail rig towards a vertical position in the air. Since Marker's boom extension pivots only in one plane, the Marker hoist apparatus does not provide any mechanical advantage when the sail is lying flat on or below the water surface and becomes unstable in high wind in the transition from hoist to sailing position. In shallow water, the Marker hoisting apparatus must force the boom tail against the bottom as the sailor attempts to turn the boom to a right angle position to the water surface before pulling the sail rig out of the water. This can damage the boom tail or trail an upleasant mess from the bottom.
Any hoisting apparatus which is used to substitute for the normal uphaul should have means for automatically retracting it as the sailor gets underway, since it cannot interfere with the board sailing and there is very little time to accomplish stowage of the apparatus.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved hoisting apparatus for a sailboard rig.
Another object is to provide a improved uPhaul for a sailboard which reduces strain on the sailor'back during the first stages of hoisting the rig.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved hoisting apparatus with automatic stowage of the apparatus after the sailing rig is hoisted.